Ziempre
by Nekolandia
Summary: Ziempre estaré a tu lado. Ziempre estaré contigo. Ziempre te dare la mano para ayudarte. Nunca te dejaré caer. Aunque el resto no lo acepte, ziempre te voy a querer. Porque el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, eres tu. Advertencia: shōjo-ai


D: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre estaré contigo. Siempre te dare la mano para ayudarte. Nunca te dejaré caer. <em>  
><em>Aunque el resto no lo acepte, siempre te voy a querer. Aunque no te esté mirando mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti. A ti y a nadie más. Aunque llevemos mucho tiempo sin vernos, aunque no volvamos a darnos la mano. Aunque ya no necesitemos ayuda siempre estaremos codo con codo en este duro mundo. En este mundo que no nos comprende... Siempre estaremos una al lado de la otra aunque no estemos juntas...<em>

Los ojos verdes de la menor miraban con emoción contenida lo que tenía adelante. Era un pequeño paquete envuelto, un regalo de cumpleaños. Pero lo único que ella quería ese día era poder estar con quien ella quisiera. Con la persona que le dedicaba pocas sonrisas; pero las pocas que le daba eran tan hermosas y sinceras que no necesitaba más. Quería estar con la persona que estaba en su corazón.

-¿Te gusta? -Preguntó su hermano mayor.

-Sí. -Dijo esta sacando un listón de la caja. -Gracias.

-De nada. Vamos, abre el resto de tus regalos.

-De acuerdo.

Estaban en la fiesta de la pequeña nación. Todo estaba adornado y se veía muy lindo. Había una gran tarta de cumpleaños que había preparado el italiano en la mesa junto al resto de los regalos, que tenía que abrir. El primero al que le quitó la envoltura era al de su hermano, ya que sino esta se iba a ofender.

-Ahora abre el mio ve~

-Esta bien... -Dijo ella cogiendo el regalo del italiano.

-Doitsu y yo lo hemos escogido ve~ ¿Verdad?

-_Ja_

_-_Gracias... -Abrió el regalo para encontrarse con cosas de cocina y de limpieza. También había un vale de descuento en pasta. - Muchas gracias.

-De nada.

Y así siguió. Abriendo regalo tras regalo de sus amigos. Desde cosas funcionales hasta cosas inútiles, pero lo único que ella de verdad quería no lo podía obtener. Pero lo único que ella quería... no era facil de tener.

-Y un último regalo. -Dijo la húngara.

-¿Cual? -Preguntó la menor.

-Es de la parte de las chicas y yo. Una fiesta de puras chicas, una fiesta de pijamas. Ya le preguntamos a tu hermano y nos ha dejado.

Una sonrisa creció por la cara de la de ojos verdes, puede que al final sus amigas le hayan dado el regalo que ella quería. Aunque no estaba segura. Poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando hasta que la fiesta se había terminado. La pequeña se despidió de su hermano y del señor Austria que se quedaba en su casa para que su hermano no estuviera solo. Aunque el señor Prusia decía que era para otra cosa y la húngara había estado instalando cámaras sin que ellos se den cuenta.

-Feliz cumpleaños. -Dijeron la húngara y la belga cuando llegaron al hotel en donde las dos se hospedaban.

-Ya me lo habéis dicho antes, pero aún así muchas gracias.

-Este es nuestro regalo. -Dijeron señalando la calle.

- No comprendo...

-En veinte minutos alguien va a estar esperandote en aquel puente. -No era la calle lo que señalaban, sino el puente. -Ese es nuestro regalo, disfrutalo.

Cuando la más bajita comprendió una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y agradecimiento cruzo su cara. Las otras dos también sonrieron ya que comprendían que le acababan de dar el mejor regalo que pudieron haber hecho.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.

-De nada. Solo acuerdate de venir antes de las doce para poder hacer un maraton de películas.

_Siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre estaré contigo. Siempre te dare la mano para ayudarte. Nunca te dejaré caer. _  
><em>Aunque el resto no lo acepte, siempre te voy a querer. Aunque no te esté mirando mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti. A ti y a nadie más. Aunque llevemos mucho tiempo sin vernos, aunque no volvamos a darnos la mano. Aunque ya no necesitemos ayuda siempre estaremos codo con codo en este duro mundo. En este mundo que no nos comprende... Siempre estaremos una al lado de la otra aunque no estemos juntas...<em>

Cuando pasó la media hora la única persona que podía hacer un día bueno en uno perfecto apareció. No tenía algo que hiciera que la amaras en ese momento y la gente le solía tener miedo pero para la pequeña era justo la persona perfecta, la persona perfecta para ella.

-_С Днем Рождения (feliz cumpleaños). -_Dijo en ruso la del cabello largo.

-Gra...gracias.

-Siento no tenerte ningún regalo pero he tenido que venir en último momento...

-No importa, ya que mi mejor regalo; eres tu.

* * *

><p>Advertencia: La advertencia esta abajo, yuri, insinuaciones de yaoi... el hecho de que el cumpleaños de Liechtenstein es el 15 de Agosto.<p>

Escribí esto ya que hay mucho yaoi pero casi nada de yuri. ¿Igualdad? No. Así que hay que intentar crear la igualdad en el mundo. Gracias por leer. Voy a actualizar el resto de mis historias pronto.


End file.
